The present disclosure generally relates to an integrated circuit (IC) capacitor. In particular, this disclosure relates to a high-density capacitor formed within a dielectric layer of an IC.
A capacitor is a passive electrical component having at least two electrical conductors known as plates, separated by a dielectric or insulator, and which may be used to electrostatically store energy in an electric field. Capacitors may be useful as circuit elements in conjunction with a variety of types of electronic devices such as digital and analog ICs.
A decoupling capacitor can be used to decouple or electrically isolate one part of an electrical circuit or network from another part of the circuit. Electrical noise generated by certain circuit elements can be shunted through a decoupling capacitor. Decoupling capacitors can be particularly useful for shunting or bypassing high-frequency noise components around noise-sensitive circuitry such as filters, amplifiers and logic elements.